


Crazy

by lolachrome



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: Summary: I’m gonna show you. (Crazy Ex-Girlfriend + Bebe Rexha) AKA my post election feels





	

Watch on YouTube here:  


Posted on Dreamwidth here: http://lola.dreamwidth.org/107937.html  
Posted on Tumblr here: http://itisbeeing.tumblr.com/post/153567144584/im-gonna-show-you-crazy-ex-girlfriend-bebe

**Author's Note:**

> Visual: Crazy-Ex Girlfriend  
> Audio: Bebe Rexha  
> Thank you to my dear friends who looked at this over this last roller coaster of a week.  
> Note: Please watch knowing that this video addresses issues of narratives about women and power and control and mental health. It could be upsetting, but my hope is more for it to be part cathartic and part interrogation. And FWIW I think Crazy-Ex Girlfriend is most generally delightful.


End file.
